jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Franz Oberhauser
"Franz Oberhauser ist schon lange tot. Er starb in der Lawine zusammen mit seinem Vater." - Oberhauser über sich selbst. Franz Oberhauser, geboren 1956 in Altausee, Österreich, auch bekannt als Ernst Stavro Blofeld, ist der Sohn von Hannes Oberhauser, James Bonds Ziehvater, der ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aufzog. Eifersüchtig auf die enge Bindung, die sein Vater und Bond hatten, brachte Franz seinen Vater um, und täuschte zu gleich seinen eigenen Tod durch ein Lawinenunglück vor. Später nahm er den Namen Blofeld an, den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter. Er gründete die hoch geheime Organisation Spectre und ist zudem für viele Vorfälle in Bonds Leben verantwortlich. Geschichte Franz Oberhauser war der Sohn von Hannes Oberhauser, und kannte James Bond als Kind. Als James Bonds Eltern bei einem Kletterunfall ums Leben kamen, adoptierte ihn Hannes, welcher seinen eigenen Sohn anwies, James wie den eigenen Bruder zu behandeln. Franz jedoch verachtete James, da er eifersüchtig auf die enge Bindung zwischen ihm und seinem Vater war, die er so nie hatte. Auf einer Klettertour werden Hannes und Franz angeblich beide von einer Lawine erfasst und getötet, doch konnte nur der Körper des Vaters geborgen werden. In Wirklichkeit hatte Franz Hannes aus Eifersucht getötet und eine neue Identität angenommen - die des Ernst Stavro Blofeld, den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter. Später gründete er die berüchtigte kriminelle Vereinigung SPECTRE ('Sp'ecial 'E'xecutive for 'C'ounter-intelligence, 'T'errorism, 'R'evenge and 'E'xtortion). Unter seiner Führung gewann die Organisation an Macht und blieb stets unerkannt und somit der Obrigkeit verborgen. Franz unterwanderte zahlreiche andere Organisationen, darunter auch das MI6. So gelang es ihm unter anderem James Bond als 007 im Auge zu behalten und das 00-Programm mit Hilfe von Max Denbigh fast absetzen zu lassen. In einer Konfrontation mit Bond, in der er ihm eröffnet, dass er für alls das Leid in seinem Leben verantwortlich ist, wird Oberhauser bei einer Explosion schwer verletzt und mit einer großen Narbe, die sich von seiner Stirn, über das rechte Auge bis zur Wange hinab zieht, gezeichnet. "Meine Wunden werden heilen. Was ist mit deinen?" - Oberhauser zu Bond. Bei einem weiteren Zusammentreffen in den Ruinen des ehemaligen MI6 Quartiers versucht Franz Bond erneut zu töten, in dem er ihm das Ultimatum stellt entweder in den Ruinen bei dem Versuch, Dr. Swann zu retten zu sterben oder sich selber zu retten, Swann sterben zu lassen und mit dem Schmerz des Verlustes leben zu müssen. Überzeugt davon, dass Bond in den Ruinen umkommen wird, verlässt Oberhauser das Gelände in einem Helikopter und will aus der Luft mit ansehen, wie James versagt. Dieser und Swann überleben jedoch und verlassen das Gebäude in letzter Sekunde, bevor es durch gewaltige Explosionen in sich zusammen bricht. Oberhauser versucht zu entkommen, doch schafft Bond es seinen Helikopter aus der Luft zu schießen, sodass dieser auf eine der Brücken hinhabstürzt, wo Franz, verletzt und unfähig zu laufen, versucht in Sicherheit zu kriechen, jedoch von Bond aufgehalten wird. Oberhauser fordert diesen immer wieder auf ihn zu erschießen, da er glaubt, Swann sei tot, doch Bond, der vorgibt keine Kugeln mehr zu haben, schmeißt seine Waffe weg und verlässt das Geschehen. Franz sieht, dass sie ebenfalls überlebt hat, er also sein Ziel nicht erreicht hat und wird daraufhin vom British Secret Service verhaftet und abgeführt. Beziehung zu James Bond Bei den einzelnen Begegnungen zwischen Oberhauser und Bond kommen immer mehr Details ans Licht, welchen Einfluss Oberhauser wirklich auf das Leben und Leid Bonds hatte. Angefangen hatte es, als er aus Eifersucht James den Ersatzvater nahm, der zugleich auch sein eigener Vater war. Im Gespräch mit Dr. Swann bezeichnete Franz James als einen Kuckuck, der das eigentliche Kind aus dem Nest wirft. Zudem gibt er zu, dass er für die Handlungen von Le Chiffre, Vesper Lynd, Dominic Greene, Mr. White, Raoul Silva, und der Quantum Organisation verantwortlich ist. Er hat Spaß daran Bond zu quälen, weshalb er ihn auch einer schmerzhaften Prozedur unterzieht bei der ihm langsam, Stück für Stück alle emotionalen Fähigkeiten und Erinnerungen genommen werden sollen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Charakter in SPECTRE (Film) Kategorie:SPECTRE